


That Burning Flame

by pterawaters



Series: Coming Home [1]
Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: Alpha Danny, Alpha for hire, Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, Bottom Steve McGarrett, Dubious Consent, M/M, Mating Cycles/In Heat, Omega Steve, Top Danny "Danno" Williams
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-04-24
Updated: 2015-04-24
Packaged: 2018-03-25 12:03:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,359
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3809686
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/pterawaters/pseuds/pterawaters
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Steve's suppressants fail while he's stationed abroad, so he heads to New York, where he can contract out an Alpha to get him through his heat.</p>
            </blockquote>





	That Burning Flame

Steve feels the heat coming on a few days before it happens. He missed a suppressant dose during that op outside of Kandahar, and now he's fucked. Or, he will be. Steve goes to Commander White the first chance he gets, saying, "I need Heat Leave, sir."

White frowns, but after a second he nods. "We'll get you on the next Army flight to Germany."

"Thank you, sir. I'll do better with my meds, sir." Steve waits for Commander White to excuse him. 

Instead, White says, "I've never trained an Omega better at this job than you, McGarrett. Not many Alphas better either. Do what you've got to do and get back here, understand?"

"Yes, sir," Steve replies, and this time Commander White does release him. 

Twenty-four hours later, Steve is in Germany, interviewing Alphas by phone and waiting for his plane back to the States. As soon as he lands in New York, it's gonna hit hard, and he doesn't want to be unprepared. 

Steve had been unprepared his first heat, away at boarding school and surrounded by strangers. Spending that heat locked alone in his room had been torture. This time isn't going to be anything like that. Steve's going to find an Alpha and get his needs met, and then get back to the mission. If the Hesse brothers slip through his net again, because Steve forgot to take one stupid pill, he's never going to forgive himself.

Finally, the operator at the match service comes back onto the line. "Omega Steve?"

Steve clears his throat. "Y-yeah. Here."

The operator continues. "You're on the line with Alpha Danny. When you're done, you can hit pound to be transferred back to me, so I can schedule either a meeting or another interview."

"Thanks," Steve tells her. He waits for the call to click over and then says, "Hello? Danny?"

"Yeah. Hi," the Alpha replies, his voice thick with an East-Coast accent. "How's it going? Steve, right?"

Steve likes the voice. Danny sounds friendly, and not as aggressive as some Alphas. "Yeah, hey. Listen. I'm flying into New York from abroad later today. Your agency said you might be available."

"Yeah, I will be. My day job shift ends in like six hours." Danny rustles around, and then asks, "What are you looking for in an Alpha?"

Steve wants to say someone trustworthy, but he knows that you don't get signed to an agency by being sketchy. At least not this agency, which is why Steve's flying all the way back to the States, rather than try to find an up-and-up agency in Europe last minute. Sighing, Steve thinks about what he really wants. "Not too aggressive. I don't need an _Alpha_ per se. I need a partner, just one with the right equipment."

Danny laughs, but his laugh isn't mean or condescending. "Well, uh, that's– that's good. I can do that. I mean, I'm about the shortest Alpha you'll ever meet, so if you're looking for intimidating, I gotta work a little harder."

Steve smiles. He kind of likes this guy already. He confesses, "I'm about the biggest Omega you'll ever meet. Height-wise."

"Oh, yeah?" Danny sounds intrigued. "How tall? Paint me a mental picture."

"Six-one, two-oh-five," Steve tells Danny, not quite sure what else he should say to describe himself. 

"Jesus," Danny says with a laugh. "You are a big guy. That's gonna be fun!"

Steve checks the time. He doesn't have much left before boarding's about to begin. He tries to think of the most relevant question to ask Danny, but what comes out is, "Favorite kind of music?"

"Power ballad," Danny says without hesitation. 

"How _old_ are you?"

Danny chuckles and says, "Ha, ha. Fuck you. Those songs are romantic."

Steve can't believe what he's hearing. "You're a romantic? You sure you're an Alpha?"

"You sure you need a knot, or you just gonna insult my taste in music all day?"

At the mention of being knotted, Steve shivers. He confesses in a low voice, "I need a knot."

"Well, good. Because I'm thinking I'd like to knot you." Danny pauses for a second, like he's letting that mental image sink in. "Anything you want me to avoid?"

"No biting," Steve says immediately, shuddering at the memory of the last Alpha who got him through a heat. Freddie tells Steve there's still a scar on the back of Steve's neck. Steve thinks he can see it in the picture Freddie took to show him. "Don't do anything without asking first."

"Won't be a problem," Danny replies. "I'm a talker. I talk. Communicate. Some Omegas don't like it." 

"I like it," Steve assures Danny. He's running low on time, and so far he likes Danny. A lot. Making the decision, Steve says, "Alright. I'm going to have the agency set it up. I'll see you in about 10 hours."

"I'm looking forward to it." 

~*~

The flight lasts eight hours and Steve starts to get really uncomfortable around hour six. He tries to sleep, because he knows he's going to need the energy, but there's an Alpha two rows up who keeps turning around to look at him. Steve can take care of himself, but pushy Alphas aren't anything he wants to deal with at the moment. If he had wanted to deal with it, he would've stayed in the Middle East, had one of the Alphas on the Enterprise take care of him. 

But Steve has seen well-meaning Omegas go down that road before. Once the whole ship has been exposed to an Omega's heat pheromones, it makes it very difficult to get anyone to take your orders seriously. It's sexist and outdated, but it happens. 

Steve's going to leave all his pheromones in New York, with this Danny guy, and go back to commanding his unit like normal.

Steve wakes up as the plane begins to descend, and even the beta sitting next to him (who's old enough to be a grandmother), is leaning closer and breathing in Steve's scent. At least he's not starting to get wet yet. That would be embarrassing.

Once off the plane at La Guardia, Steve follows the directions the Agency lady gave him and heads toward the baggage claim. There's an omega in a black driver's uniform holding up a sign that says, "McGarrett," so Steve approaches her. "That's me."

"Mr. McGarrett," she says with a smile, gesturing behind her. "Right this way. We've got everything set up for you."

Again, Steve feels he's actually getting his money's worth with the Company. He didn't believe Mary at first when she said the service was worth it, but she was so right. This is his third heat with them, and he has to agree with Mary's sentiment. 

The omega drives Steve to a building not far from the airport, probably still in Queens, if Steve had to guess. The building looks like a hotel, but instead of the normal hotel signage, it says in block letters "Comfort Inc." 

Steve tips his driver and heads inside, where the omega at the counter gives Steve a keycard, a room number, and says, "I'll call up and let your Alpha know you're on the way."

"Thanks," Steve says, his brain starting to get foggy and his clothes starting to feel like they're on fire. He hurries to the elevator and up to the correct floor. When he gets there, he looks one way down the hall of rooms, and then the other. To the left, there's a man hanging out of an open door, waving at him. "Steve!"

Sweltering in his clothes, Steve hurries over, asking, "Danny?" as he notes the room number is correct. 

The man, who's as short as he described himself, but broad and stocky like any Alpha, sticks out his hand. His nostrils flare and his eyes dilate, but his voice is steady as he says, "Hey, nice to meet you."

"Hi." Steve takes Danny's hand and shakes it, just barely suppressing the shudder that runs through him at the contact. He pushes past Danny into the room (which except for the hardwood floors looks like any other hotel room) and throws off his jacket. Instantly, the sweat on Steve's arms and chest starts to cool, but Steve knows it's only a matter of minutes before his shirt and pants start to feel oppressive as well. He starts to pull on his shirt, but Danny's hand on Steve's arm stops him. 

"Slow down, there, GI Joe," Danny says, breaking contact and meeting Steve's gaze. "You need food and water first. Sit."

Steve sits in the chair Danny offers before he realizes what he's doing. "No, I'm f–"

With an unimpressed look, Danny hands Steve a still-sealed bottle of water and an energy bar. "I know you don't have an appetite right now, but it's important. My ex-wife ended up in the hospital for dehydration during one of her heats."

Steve wants to ask about this ex wife and why she's an ex wife, but he's too busy biting off chunks of the energy bar and washing them down with the water. 

While he does that, Danny loosens the tie he's wearing and sets it on the dresser, like he doesn't want it to be damaged. 

Steve wonders what sort of day job Danny has, that he needs to wear a tie for. Mouth still full, Steve nods at the tie and asks, "You work for a bank?"

Danny chuckles and kneels down at Steve's feet. It's odd behavior for an Alpha, but Steve kind of likes it. Shaking his head, Danny says, "No. Detective. Newark PD."

"Jersey?" Steve asks, finishing off the last of the energy bar and wishing he had another one.

"Yeah, Jersey," Danny says like he's daring Steve to say anything else about it. "Can I take off your shoes?"

Steve's feet feel hot and about two sizes too big, so he nods eagerly and finishes off the bottle of water.

Danny's hands are quick and agile on the laces of Steve's boots, and once he pulls them off, Danny trails his hands up Steve's legs. Steve shivers and Danny does it again, but this time his hands slip up under Steve's pants.

Steve groans at the skin-on-skin contact, his breath coming short and his clothes unbearable. "Danny!"

"Shh," Danny says soothingly, his touch heavy, just the right amount of pressure on Steve's over-sensitive skin. "I got you, babe. I'm gonna get you through this."

Steve doesn't usually like pet names from his lovers, and maybe it's the heat talking, but Steve doesn't mind the way Danny uses "babe". Steve groans again, pressing the heel of his hand down hard against his aching cock. "Hurts."

"I'm gonna undo your pants," Danny says, waiting for Steve's nod before he does it. Danny's fingers are just as efficient on Steve's fly as they were on his shoes. "Hips up."

Steve lifts his hips, letting Danny strip off his pants, pulling them down and then off each leg, one at a time. He leaves Steve's underwear on, which seems counterproductive. "Danny!"

"This alright?" Danny asks as he runs his hands up Steve's legs again, brushing the hair backward. 

Steve squirms at the feeling, overwhelmed and hardly still attached to his body. He nods. "Yeah. Just ... more. It's coming on strong."

Danny chuckles. "Guess you must like me." He kisses Steve's knee.

"I'd like you more if you did something about _this_." Steve gestures in the general area of his crotch. 

Danny moves one of his hands up Steve's thigh, and then onto Steve's cock. He slides his hand up and then back, the cloth of Steve's underwear dry, but saving Steve the intensity of skin-on-skin. "Getting so wet for me," Danny says, pressing more open-mouthed kisses onto the inside of Steve's thigh. 

Steve's heat hits him full on and he groans. "Need," he says, panting. "Danny!"

"Yeah," Danny replies, pulling on the waistband of Steve's underwear until they're off. He shifts Steve's hips to the edge of the chair. "I know what you need, babe." 

Danny grabs a condom from one of the boxes on the table and rolls it onto Steve's cock. Steve's glad at least one of them is thinking about safety. Steve, like most Omegas, can't be trusted to think of these things during heat. It bothers Steve that he's like other Omegas in this regard, but he's trying to accept his biology in ways he didn't want to when he was a kid.

Condom in place, Danny puts his mouth around Steve's cock at the same time he pushes his thumb into Steve's wet hole. Steve groans. Danny's massaging him inside and out, pressing and pulling, and Steve's orgasm crashes over him within seconds. "Oh, fuck!"

It's a relief, but it's not enough. Danny's fingers are thick and blunt, but they're fingers. There's no knot, and Steve scratches at the armrests of the chair in frustration. "Please!" he cries.

"Doing good, baby," Danny says, tossing the condom before lifting Steve up onto his feet and then helping him onto the bed. "Doing good. Just need to keep a good pace."

"Fuck keeping a pace," Steve groans, pulling his t-shirt off over his head and settling into the sheets. "C'mere."

Danny laughs, shaking his head as he unbuttons his shirt. "If you wear me out too soon, Steve, I'm gonna need to call in reinforcements." Danny strips off his shirt and the tank top he's wearing underneath. Danny's chest is heavily muscled and covered in dark blonde hair. Steve wants to taste it. "I don't like calling in reinforcements."

"Alpha pride?" Steve asks, clenching the sheets in his hands so he doesn't do something embarrassing, like try to stick his whole hand up his ass. 

Danny shakes his head. "Consent. I know you sign the contingency consent forms with the company, but I don't like it. What if they send someone you can't stand? You consent to the new Alpha, but not lucidly." Danny shrugs and starts undoing his pants. "Rubs me the wrong way, is all."

Steve hopes he remembers this moment, because he's feeling very fond of Danny. But then Danny drops his pants and boxers and there's his cock and Steve can't think about anything else. He groans again, "Please!"

"Yeah, okay, okay," Danny says with a grin. He grabs one of the boxes of condoms, tosses it next to Steve, and crawls onto the bed. Kneeling between Steve's thighs, Danny runs his hands up Steve's body, starting at his knees and heading up past Steve's hips, his ribs, his shoulders, and his biceps. "You are the most muscular Omega I've ever seen."

"So?" Steve asks, though his body's trembling under Danny's touch. 

"So, I like it," Danny says, hovering over Steve and smiling down at him. "Can I kiss you?"

Steve doesn't give a verbal answer. Instead, he lets go of the sheets and pulls Danny's shoulders, curling up to meet Danny in a kiss. Danny tastes fantastic, and he feels even better when Steve pulls him down to cover Steve's body. He's not inside Steve yet, but Steve can tell they're close to getting there. 

Danny breaks the kiss, murmuring, "Fuck, Steve," as he presses kisses to Steve's jaw and neck. "You smell amazing."

Steve squirms, pressing his still-hard cock against Danny's stomach. Danny's cock is hard and heavy next to Steve's, frustratingly not where Steve wants it. Steve squeezes at Danny's back, lest he try to get his hands between them to rectify the situation. " _Please_ , Danny."

"I'm getting there." Danny keeps kissing downward, levering himself out of Steve's hold as he goes. Steve shudders each time Danny presses a kiss to his skin. Danny gets Steve's collar bones, then his shoulders, each in turn. Then Danny trails his kisses further downward. "Do you like your nipples played with?"

Steve's not sure anyone has ever asked him that. He can't think. "I don't know. Fine. Whatever."

Danny runs a flat tongue over Steve's right nipple, making Steve curl in on himself at the intensity of the sensation. Steve can't even tell if it was a good sensation or not. Danny laughs and goes after the other one.

"Fuck me!" Steve demands, pulling Danny's head back up and kissing him furiously. "I _need_ it!"

"Alright, babe," Danny says, his lips moving against Steve's. "Alright. Here, lemme go."

Steve relaxes his hold on Danny, letting Danny get up and grab a condom. He puts it on, rolling it all the way below the swelling that will become his knot. 

"You okay with face-to-face? At least to start?" Danny asks as he settles himself between Steve's legs. 

Steve nods, not even sure what he's agreeing to. His focus lies intently on Danny's cock and getting it inside him. 

Danny hikes up one of Steve's legs and uses his other hand to line up his cock with Steve's wet hole. At the first brush against his ass, Steve shudders and moans. and then Danny starts feeding his cock into Steve's wanting body.

"Yesss," Steve hisses, wrapping his legs around Danny. 

"Shit," Danny says, panting. He thrusts his hips in and then back out, slowly. "Oh, fuck, Steve. God, you're so greedy for it. So greedy for me."

"Faster," Steve insists, pulling Danny closer and rubbing his hands up and down Danny's bare back. "More!"

"Greedy Omega," Danny says with a chuckle, pushing in further. 

This time when Danny pulls back, his knot catches at the edge of Steve's hole, sending a wave of relief through Steve. He feels it bone-deep and it's not enough, but it's getting there. 

"Yeah," Steve says, his head tilted back and his mouth open as he tries to drag in enough air to breathe. "Yeah. Knot me. Come on."

Danny thrusts a few more times, each thrust catching and making Steve writhe with pleasure. "Almost there, babe," Danny says. "You're doing so good."

"Dan-ny!" Steve whines, but then he gasps as Danny's knot catches one last time and swells. The pressure is so intense that Steve's brain can't handle the overload. Everything goes fuzzy.

When Steve can blink and figure out what's going on, Danny's still on top of him, breathing heavy. Steve feels warm and happy all over, so he sighs. Running a hand up and down Danny's back, Steve asks, "You alright?"

"Good," Danny says, raising his head and smiling at Steve. "First knot of a heat is always intense."

The sight of Danny's smile makes a warmth rush through Steve's whole body. He knows it's a side effect of the hormones that cause heat, so Steve tries to ignore it. Still, Steve doesn't stop himself from wrapping his arms around Danny's shoulders and letting Danny settle his weight down onto Steve. 

Steve closes his eyes and revels in the calm before his heat crashes over him again. He breathes in Danny's scent and wishes he wasn't paying for this. Not that Steve can maintain a relationship while in the Navy, but it would be nice for the knot to mean _something_. Steve doesn’t buy into the idea of Alphas and Omegas finding true love with each other, or any of that crap, but he knows what his parents were like together. Bonding like that, love like that, happens because of shared heats and biology.

It seems too predetermined for Steve’s liking.

Steve has only shared heats with an alpha four times in his entire adult life, and he made sure it was a different Alpha for all of them. What if he only liked the Alpha because his body was tricking him into it? What if he ended up with an Alpha who didn’t understand, or didn't want to _allow_ Steve’s goals in life? Steve can’t think of any fate worse than being shackled to someone like that.

As he lays, tied to Danny and body quiet for the time being, Steve reminds himself that this heat will end. It will end and he and Danny will go their separate ways, and that will be that. Steve tells himself to enjoy it while it lasts.

**Author's Note:**

> I'm over [on tumblr](http://pterawaters.tumblr.com/) if you want to say hi :)


End file.
